


The Sex in Sextuplets

by Minimatsu_kun



Series: Á La*Tsuka [4]
Category: Osomatsu-kun (Anime 1988), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Boypussy, M/M, Molestation, Pedophilia, Sextuplets, Shotacon, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimatsu_kun/pseuds/Minimatsu_kun
Summary: My own twist on how Iyami met Osomatsu and his brothers, from the first episode of the 1988 anime.If you haven't seen it, watch the offical English sub by Discotek before reading.Chapter 2 is now out!





	1. Sheeh!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to make a Osomatsu one. More people know about Osomatsu than any ever Akatsuka anime I made porn of, so here comes those sweet, sweet hits that hardens my coc- I mean, hardens my bones, like Calcium.
> 
> Milk is good. With cookies.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this FBI-OPEN-UP fest.

"I said no! Get out you pervert!" A woman yelled as she kicked Iyami out of her house.

The poor "French" toothman has recently moved to Japan for his young friend Chibita, and finding new opportunities to earn money. This time, he's going as a salesman. Not just any salesman; A salesman who sells goods for sex.

That, right off the bat, is obviously why he isn't making a sale. Many of the houses he went to; No one was that deviant enough to buy a dildo or two. From all-women houses, bible-loving Christians, and families with young children that has too pure of eyes. Many thought he's some sort of registered sex offender, especially the way he looked. His massive overbite, and his bright-ass purple suit made him look entirely foriegn. The odor didn't help ether.

Iyami walked with his head hanging low, sighing sadly. 

He finds another house. He gave himself a little confidence boost. "This time, Me will sell something for sure, zansu!"

"Excuse me~"

"Yes?" Outcame a young boy.

Iyami immediately felt speechless, and dizzy.

This kid... He looked really cute. Just looking at his not-too-skinny-but-not too-fat, little boy anatomy, smooth looking skin, even his young legs, made Iyami rather a bit aroused, drooling. The part that interested him the most is the crotch area that is bulging a bit. Not bad for a boy his age. 

He wondered how tight this boy is, and how wet and delicious he can get.

"Are you okay?"

Realizing he's getting sidetracked, Iyami quickly snapped himself back into reality.

"Well, you look like a adorable, bright young boy!" He complimented. "So, Me is sure you know what this is." Iyami opened his case, full of different kinds of sex toys. There were dildos ranging from different sizes, vibrators in almost every color of the rainbow (Except green and yellow because they're not valid colors), anal beads that obviously look like his Grandmother's pearls, and a toy lightsaber? Yeah, the good homemade stuff. 

He took out a red vibrator that's shaped like a rocket. Heh, red rocket.

The boy leaned in to take a closer look. The rocket looks appealing, but... This man sounds a bit... sketchy.

"This here vibrator is entirely pleasurable, good for when you're bored or in love, zansu!" He explained. "Just flick the switch, slide it inside you, and it will massage your insides really good." Then, he turned on the vibrator.

Nothing.

He tried to turn it on again.

And again.

And again.

And once more.

Still nothing.

"Damn it, Me got scammed again" Iyami thought to himself.

Feeling puzzled, the boy spoke up, "Go away! My parents are out right now"

The tooth man's face gone bright and his ears perked up.

"Out? As in, you're home alone, zansu?"

"So there's no point in talking to me."

"No?" He looked around. 

This gave Iyami a devilishly deviant idea. Two, actually.

He could earn more as a thief than a salesman. Even better, since that boy is alone, he can have some sweet, sweet time with him, while he's at it. 

"Actually, Me is a friend of your Papa's, zansu!"

"You're Dad's friend?" The young friend cocked his head to the side

"Oui, and he wanted me to check on you because he's so worried!" Iyami then reached in his suitcase again, got out the Red rocket vibrator again, and handed it to the kid. Even though it was useless, at least this boy can use it as just a dildo.

That is, if he knows how to use it. Otherwise, it's just some sort of toy. Hopefully, his parents don't question why he has this unusual "toy rocket".

"You can have this for free, zansu."

In silence, the kid just stared at the toy. "Are you sure it's okay?" He flicked the switch, and surprise! 

Bzzzzzzz!

It's working now, for some reason.

Sheeeehh!

"Ha, cool" He chuckled with a cute smile. "Now, what do you mean by 'insides'? Do I put in my mouth?" 

Ooh, this is going to fun. Iyami smiled menacingly, and said "You put it in your hole, zansu~"

"Hole?" He asked innocently in confusion, pure eyes blinking twice.

This is going to be even more fun. The man looked around, making sure noone else would see him. "Would you be a dear and take me somewhere hidden? So me can show you, zansu?"

Surprisingly, he nodded and guided the strange man to a nearby, big-ass bush.

Iyami needed to make it quick and painless though. He thought the youngster's parents could be home at any time.

Now that they're hidden, he undid the kiddo's pants, pull down his briefs, but noticed something out of the ordinary.

No penis? Just nothing? 

He looked below, and oh! It's a vagina!

Even better.

He took his two fingers, index and middle, and placed them near the soft opening. The boy felt a chill up his spine, just from feeling the cold fingers touch his no-no square.

"This is where you put the rocket, zansu" He briefly explained. "Let me warm you up, first"

He started to slowly rub the clitoris, the area above the opening, causing the boy squeaked in pleasure. A tingling sensation occured as Iyami started to rub faster. The boy's breathing started to get heavy, and put one hand on the weird man's suit and another... Just trying to spread his area even more. 

"Ohh, Wha.. What are you doing?" He moaned, breathlessly.

The boy grinded against the man's fingers, only making it bettter, and was about to creak, until Iyami put his fist in the kid's mouth to shut him up. Then, he rubbed faster to the point where his freezing fingers started getting wet from the clint lubricating itself.

He was ready. All right.

Iyami licked his lips as he then proceeded to put a finger in the hole.

One finger in first.

As he inserted his digit in, he can feel the moist, tight tunnel of this petite boy. It felt like wet, squishy leather wrapped around his finger.

"C'est bon, zansu~" He slurred.

Creating a friction, the boy couldn't help but moan (again lol), but he still had a fist in his mouth, which he started to suck on, sucking and twirling his tongue around it. 

Iyami started to feel... erect from all this. The fingering, the fist sucking, just the boy in general! He wishes to do something about the hardness of his cock, but both hands were full.

Heh heh.

Now, he puts the other finger in. Since the boy's opening felt so tight, it'd be hard to just easily put two in gently, but Iyami jammed them in there anyways.

"Mmpf!!"

More mumbling is heard as the Tooth man fingerbanged the boy, but started to slow down after a while.

"Now, you feel me, zansu?" Iyami asked.

"Mmhmm..." The kid muffled with the fist that looks like it's going to choke him.

"This is what you do with the rocket. What my finger is doing is how the rocket is going to feel... Only better, zansu~"

He took out the fingers that left a trail of liquid.

"Why'd you stop?" The boy whined. Damn, he really liked that.

Iyami licked the remaining off his fingers. "You can do the rocket at your own time, zansu" Then he got out his wallet.

"Here, here... Something for the troubles." He got out a 100 yen coin, took a look at it, and sighed sadly. "This is goodbye, zansu..." He thought to himself.

He gave the kid the yen. "Go on, and buy yourself a snack or something, zansu!" He smiled. 

The young kid's face lit up with glee. "Are you sure it's alright?"

"Of course, of course!"

After pulling his pants up, he was off in a flash. "Thank you mister!"

"That's the best way to trick kids, zansu~" Iyami says to the camera.

It's a shame though. If only he had more time with that cute boy. However, he needed to get him out of the house to pursue his goal as a theif. If he happens to earn money from pawning off his stolen materials, he can use that money to adopt that boy away from his parents and pay him to perform more sex with him. That'll be awesome.

He realized that the boy ran off with the red rocket.

Are people gonna question?

There's no time to worry now.

For now, he's gonna steal.

He slowly walked into the house.

Empty as usual.

He has to make it quick. AGAIN.


	2. Going "inside"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adult Timmy Turner and innocent Muppet child bean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this story is a work in progress. There is estimated to be 4 chapters. So far there's 2.
> 
> That leads to... Uhhh....
> 
> *Bangs on Calculator with hooves*
> 
> Aah yes! 2 more chapters to go!
> 
> Got it, chap? Good.

"And I'm in, zansu."

Iyami stepped inside the little boy's house.

He wasn't too impressed, however. This is just some typical middle-class Japanese household, but what else did he expect at this part of surban Tokyo? At least, they had stuff that looks like they can be worth some cash. 

Looking around, he eyed a TV that looks like it could be from the 60's. Vintage stuff could be worth a lot.

"Mmm, this looks old..."

It feels kind of awful that he is stealing from the child he "loves", but hey, not everything in the world is free. The boy gets the red rocket in exchange for whatever goods he has in the house. 

As Iyami examined the TV, he felt a breeze on his neck. Not only the breeze, but the sound of a sliding door caused his heart to skip a beat.

"Who are you, mister?"

Iyami turned his head around and...

SHEEEEHHHH!!!

That boy is back?! Man, that was fast!

"Did you get the sweets already, zansu?"

"What sweets?" The kid was bemused.

"With the money me gave you!"

"You didn't give me any money."

Is he kidding?

Iyami seemed a bit annoyed at first, but something hit him...

"Ooh, me get it..." He thought to himself. "Playing dumb, because he wishes to fuck for money, zansu. What a horny child..."

Iyami took a few steps closer to the boy and patted his head. "Well, well! If you want more money, you have to... convince me, somehow... zansu" 

The little boy looked down at the floor, thinking. "Uhmm... May I have some money, mister?" He asked in prehaps the cutest tone he ever heard.

But it wasn't good enough.

"Not convinced, zansu." Iyami scoffed as he unzipped his pants, feeling for his crotch.

"Please, I want to have some money. I've been a good boy!" The kid tried a bit harder. It still wasn't good.

Iyami took out his erect penis and waved it in the boy's face. "Come on, how much do you want the money?"

"A lot!" He exclaimed

The frenchman began to stroke his cock as the youngster begged for the dough.

"Me don't think you deserve it, zansu!" 

"I do!"

"No you don't"

"I want it!" 

"Me can't hear you!" He stroked faster each time he whined

The boy's face turned red as velvet, along with tears in his eyes. "Please mister, don't be a jerk! Just give it or don't..." He didn't want to yell, but tried to speak up through his teeth.

"Will you do something for me, first?" Smiled Iyami

"Yes! Anything!" He fell to the ground on his knees. He took a few deep breathes to calm down and looked back up at the toothman.

Iyami smushed the kid's face with his somewhat massive cock. "Have some tasty fun with this, zansu" Slowly and gently, he inserted the tip part into the boy's mouth. The young'un wasn't sure what to do, so he thought licking is what he's supposed to do.

Turns out he was right.

The boy as first licked all shyly...

But the cock had a taste to it that he liked. A sweet taste, like school milk. Creamy milk.

Savioring the taste, he slide more portions in his mouth.

It tasted familar. Not because of the milk compairson, but why does he feel like he done or seen this before?

It didn't ring a bell, but the thought of it caused his gee gee to feel a tingle. He slowly slid his hand to his area and gave it a pat.

Droop, saliva, spit (As well as other names) starts building up in the mouth, and spilling all over the manpole, then he began smoothly sucking with his eyes half-closed.

"Mmm..." He gotta love that mellowness.

As he continued suckling, he could've swore he can hear Iyami talking under his breathe. It sounded like "Shit shit fuck fuck zansssuuuu", and can even feel him trambling...

Without warning, the man grabbed the shota muppet's hair and forcebly shoved his pene down the moist throat, in and out like In-and-Out Burger. It might've felt pleasuring for him, fucking the insides through that cute wet mouth..

But not so much for the tyke.

"Mmphm mmmphmm!!" Kenny- I MEAN, that Matsu muffled.

Chocking and gagging with tears building up, the boy started beating toothy guy's thigh with a fist. It didn't get to him until after probably the 20th punch, which he finally pull his cock out and allowed the kid to gasp for air.

"Ugh... Why did you do that?!" 

"You weren't fast enough, zansu" Iyami chuckled

Annoyed and ticked, the boy tugged on french fry's penis as hard as he can.

Pissing the man off was unsuccessful, since he felt more aroused from the tug. The tongue hanging from his mouth says it all.

"Would you do that again, zansu? Me is a bad man" He slurped.

Little boy shrugged and yanked even tougher, causing Iyami to do his SHHHEEEEEEEHHHH!!!

He yanked too hard to the point where Iyami ejaculated all over the boy's face. The man smiled a bit and used his finger to scoop some of the liquids off, and gently slipped it in the kid's mouth (again). 

It was that taste again.

The taste of the creamy milk he liked.

Feeling intoxicated from that, he sucked the finger, vaccuming the cream off. He reached for the man's cock for another round of "Milk the prevert", but he felt his hand get smacked away.

"Alright, you convinced me enough, zansu" Iyami huffed as he reached into his wallet, and took out a yen. He sighed deeply, gave the coin a little kiss with his teeth and handed it to the boy. "Go to farthest store, anf buy yourself some sweets"

"It was worth it" The kid laughed and ran off. "Money!"

"Gee, that was a surprise" Iyami panted as he fixed his pants.

Maybe he won't use the money to adopt the boy at all if this is how he'll act.

Having that young harlot literally sucking the life out of him every 5 minutes will get rather exhausting. Wait until he's in the mood, will he? Dirty slut.

Not unless... This is all an act.

He just plays dumb, get kinky with the kink man, then gets money.

He's acting like greedy, gold-digging whore just for the cash to buy God knows what.

At the same time, he's a cute child. He don't know better.

How can say no to that wittle bean face? 

He'll do anything to please his master. That's adorable. The fact that's he willing to beg for the dough in return for sexual favors, maybe he'll be worth the milliom yen from...

...

"Eh? What was me doing, zansu?" Iyami looked around, confused.

A couple of cabinets that are a slit opened caught Iyami's interest. There was twinkling inside.

He remembers now. He's being a theif.

Annoyed grunt. 

Damn kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too comfortable.
> 
> That's all I'll say.
> 
> Let's play Milk the Pervert while you wait for chapter 3 (Things also "git gud" there).

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, kiddo, there will be more in the next chapter, and that's also where the juicy stuff will be. Problem is, I have ass-loads of other fanfics I need to work on, especially since they're still drafts and WILL be deleted soon! Plus school is taking a toll on me, so I only prefer writing erotica on weekends. I will finish some other fanfics, then I will start finishing chapters. but I dunno.
> 
> What do you think? Should I work on the other fanfics first, or the chapters first?


End file.
